second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Brazil
The Battle of Brazil, also known as the Fall of Brazil, was the combined Mexican and Latin-American invasion of Brazil during the Sahara War. In six weeks from 3 May 2129, Mexican-Allied forces defeated loyalist Brazilian forces by mobile operations and toppled the government in Brasilia through organized riots supported with Argentinian and Venezuelan sleeper agents. Background 'Sahara War' Mexico had begun making serious inroads into the economic heartland of the Sahara since the early 2110s, in a bid to potentially upset the U.S-Brazilian led economic model that had existed since the fall of the Mediterranean Union. Brazil and the US cooperated heavily in the wide proxy conflicts for the Sahara, with Brazil directly engaging to protect its interests in Azawad. The conflict ultimately placed a heavy burden on Brazil and public opposition to the deployment of troops to Africa grew more severe as time went on and the death toll rose. 'Brazilian debt crisis' 'Social unrest' 'Entente with the U.S.' Brazil began siding more and more with the US after the wars for East Africa almost ended with the loss of the Uganda Tower, and the Civil War in China threatened to spill into Macau. Brazil had agreed to commit forces to the Sahara war partly to cement the alliance with the US and securing mutual interests in North Africa. To counter any potential US-Brazil entente in the Western Hemisphere, Mexico and its Latin American allies directly invaded Brazil in 2129, citing a desire to restore order after a series of riots broke out in Brasilia; riots engineered by Mexico. The Latin American states put down the riots, and then propped up a puppet government that quickly signed a non-aggression pact with Mexico. The Latin American states established satellite states in Southern Brazil, annexed neighboring territory, and now had access to the wealth of the Amazon. Mexican strategy 'Destabilization' The Mexican strategy of destabilization by supporting popular uprisings and regionalist groups were partly intended to build alliances for Mexico, but mainly to distract the US around the world with costly wars just to hold onto partners they’d already won. With Brazil out of the picture, and America already busy with with civil wars in India and China, the US didn’t have time to aid a potential ally in South America. Mexico had proven itself to be a major player over the last 50 years, and had shown that the US wasn’t invulnerable. A number of powers closed ranks around Mexico, partly to spare themselves of any further destabilizing conflicts, but also due to a prevailing belief that Mexico would be the dominant power in the 22nd Century. Battle 'Brasilia Riots' In January 2129, through Venezuelan and Argentinian sleeper agents, Mexico began organizing several political entities established over the last 10 years to begin a series of demonstrations against the war in the Sahara. While largely organized by local leaders with legitimate grievances, Mexico's proxies posing as both protesters and police were able to escalate the demonstrations into full on riots that by April had paralyzed the Brazilian capital and driven many elected officials to flee Brasilia for their homes. 'Amazon operations' 'Southern invasion' 'Atlantic assault' Aftermath After the Mexican puppet regime was installed, there were dozens of resistance leaders all claiming to be the legitimate government of Brazil, and therefore they ended up fighting each other. As a result, Mexico was able to limit its troop commitments for an occupation, leaving the government in Brasilia in line and neutral, and maintaining a balance of power between local leaders through a tribute/bribery system. With no unified resistance, Brazil remained internally divided, but unable to make any significant moves against Mexico. Brazil's military forces overseas largely refused to recognize the puppet regime, and formed a government in exile, but this entity was largely occupied with securing West Africa. Category:22nd-century conflicts Category:Mexican-American Cold War